


Ephemeral

by Calieus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Multi, Present Tense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a date with Mary. Realizing that his chances are getting smaller, Sherlock hatches a plan to confess how he feels, no matter how lame the plan is. It works in the movies after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other story but, plot bunnies! If I missed any mistakes let me know! Other wise, enjoy!

Sherlock is staring at the case notes on the wall with a look of concentration, his eyes rapidly moving along the pictures searching for the puzzle within the murder case. His eyes light up.

"I solved the murder John!" He calls out to his flat-mate.

"That's great Sherlock!" A response rings out.

A smile forms on Sherlocks face, he always enjoys words of praise, especially coming from his cute partner. He mentally slaps himself, _don't think of such thoughts again_ he tells himself. Erasing the thought, he picks up his phone and dials the stations number it rings two times following the voice of one Greg Lestrade.

"Hello?"

"It was the flower shop owner," He hangs up, tosses the phone on the table, turns to sit down in his chair but is stopped by the smiling face of his sidekick standing in the door-frame.

"Why are you happy? You're not allowed to be happy," Sherlock states with seriousness.

John rolls his eyes.

"I have a date,"

"Who'd want to date you?" _I do_ Sherlock thinks.

"A very lovely lady named Mary. Why am I telling you this? You obviously don't care," Replies John.

_I do care, you just_ _don't know it yet._

"Do whatever you want. Just be back in time for dinner," He says.

"Like a kid I swear,"

John exits, leaving Sherlock staring at the empty spot where his partner stood just moments before leaving. Sighing, he moves towards his chair sits down and rubs his head feeling fatuous for letting another chance to express his feelings get away from him. He puts both hands on his face, a wave of dejection washes over him this time he really does slap himself.

_Stop being such a sad lost romantic, this is pathetic, I should be doing something not moping like a lonely husband._

Getting up, Sherlock heads toward where he keeps his jacket and scarf puts them on, grabs some money, closes the door and rushes out to the street. He calls for a taxi, the one a few inches away stops at his position. Opening the door, he gets in. 

"To the nearest flower shop," He requests.

The taxi takes off, Sherlock stares out the window, mind bright with the idea that he came up with to get his crush to notice him.

_Why didn't I think of this sooner? I'll do what they do in the movies, leave small hints with flowers and other small things that seems to work. Unless the movies lie._

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the taxi has come to a stop at his destination. It takes him a second to notice, but once he does Sherlock pays the drive gets out then enters the little shop. 

The shop smells of soil with the lingering scent of sweet fragrance, he spots a little old lady at the counter who is to busy reading a tabloid magazine to notice that she has a customer. Sherlock decides to ignore her and walks over to the rack of roses, browsing through them he doesn't spot anything to his liking until he gets to the one in the center in the bottom row. Red is mixed in with a few pink roses along with a single white rose they're all held together with a pale blue wrapping, he picks them up takes it to the counter and ignores the lady who just now noticed him though he does say yes to a card.

Leaving the shop, he hails another taxi and heads home.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen with the flowers in a vase, Sherlock stares at the card contemplating on what to write. A card shouldn't be hard to write but, he wants to make it nice and meaningful no matter how much of a cliche that sounds. At that thought an idea hits him in the head, a sonnet! Why didn't he think of this sooner! It would've not had him waste two hours!

Finally picking up his pen, he positions it over the card and writes;

You are my ray of light in this saddened day,

Guiding me till my end of life

With a smile that begins and ends in May,

Watching me and you in our endless strife.

I weep when you're gone and I'll weep for eternity 

So long as you're with me I'll never be sad,

Only on the days when you leave to do complicity

Will I mourn for the lost soul that was never raving mad.

Yet I love thee with all my heart,

Bursting to full with a passion so great it betrays time

I never once questioned where thou art,

For I love thee too much to care for a harmless crime.

Can we spend our days in peace?

Or will I be left to see you fall to pieces?

It's not the greatest thing ever regardless Sherlock is proud of it and places it next to the flowers then gets up to sit in his regular chair but, then remembers he forgot to sign his name. He grabs the pen, signs his name, chucks the thing across the room then sits in his chair to wait for John to come home.

* * *

John gets home at around 7, he looks happy Sherlock notes.

"Aren't you going to ask how my date went?"

"From your face I can tell it went well,"

"Whatever. Would you like some tea?" Asks John.

"Yes,"

John heads off to the kitchen with the racing heart of one Sherlock. He doesn't look as he hears John stop, hes noticed the flowers.

"Did Mary send these?" Sherlocks heart breaks at these words.

"Wait, there's a card," He hears the words and the sound of an envelope being opened.

Long seconds tick by, a heart thumping so fast it could burst out of its owner's chest at any moment and one collective sound of footsteps approaching the running heart.

Sherlock feels hands on his face, then a pair of lips meeting his. It lasts for a few seconds and John pulls away about to say something but, Sherlock shuts him up with his mouth. He wants this to last forever. 

 

 

Standing before his best-friends wedding, Sherlock watches as the person who stole his heart marries the person who isn't him. After he came home that evening from the date, John told Sherlock that he asked for Mary's hand, she said yes and now here they are being a happy newly wed couple while Sherlock still yearns for a day that is never meant to happen. Only in his mind are he and John together after that one date happened. 

His eyes cloud over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can hear the collective screams of; "How could you!?" I wanted to mislead the reader and then surprise them. Did it work?


End file.
